It's Enough
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Namaku Greed. Sesuai dengan namaku, aku tidak pernah merasa puas dan selalu ingin memiliki segalanya. Tapi kurasa, sekarang saatnya aku berkata, "Sudah cukup."


Title : It's Enough

Author : Aqua Freeze

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood © Arakawa Hiromu

Summary : Namaku Greed. Sesuai dengan namaku, aku tidak pernah merasa puas dan selalu ingin memiliki segalanya. Tapi kurasa, sekarang saatnya aku berkata, "Sudah cukup."

Warning : Spoiler episode 63!

**It's Enough**

Namaku Greed.

Jadi jangan heran kalau aku menginginkan banyak hal. Kata "puas" atau "cukup" tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupku. Aku ingin uang, wanita, status, kepopuleran dan segalanya yang ada di dunia. Aku ingin menjadi raja dunia. Dan tentu saja aku ingin kehidupan abadi. Meskipun aku homonculus, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mati.

.

.

.

JLEB

Father yang sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga menancapkan lengannya tepat di dada Ling untuk menghisap kembali Philosopher's Stone yang dulu ia tanamkan pada tubuh pemuda asal Xing ini. Perlahan aku, homonculus yang sudah cukup lama mendiami raga milik Ling ini, terhisap olehnya.

'Ah, gawat, ayah sudah datang menjemputku. Kurasa waktuku untuk bermain sudah habis,' pikirku.

"Greed!" Ling berusaha keras mempertahankanku agar aku tidak terhisap oleh Father.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan aku atau kau akan ikut terhisap!" teriakku.

"Tidak akan! Aku membutuhkanmu untuk bisa menjadi raja!" Ling masih terus mempertahankanku.

Huh, dasar bodoh! Sejak awal aku memang tercipta dari Father, jadi sudah pasti aku akan kembali menjadi bagian dari dirinya sekuat apapun kau berusaha mempertahankanku, Ling Yao.

" Jangan menyerah, Greed!"

Apa-apaan kau, Ling! Kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya mempertahankanku! Padahal selama ini aku selalu seenaknya megambil alih tubuhmu dan menggunakannya semauku. Kau memang orang yang aneh. Aku sudah tau itu sejak petama kali kita bertemu. Kau yang dengan senang hati mau dijadikan homonculus oleh Father hanya karena kau ingin memiliki Philosopher's Stone dan menjadi Raja Xing.

"Mungkin tidak sehebat menjadi raja dunia, tapi kurasa menjaadi Raja Xing tidak buruk juga. Mari kita bertarung bersama, teman!" kataku.

"Haha... Tidak usah ka-"

DUAKKK!

Aku memukulnya sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Secara refleks ia melepaskanku. Aku pun mulai terhisap oleh Father.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Ini saatnya kita berpisah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan 'ayahku' menghisapmu juga."

"T-tunggu Greed! Bukankah tadi kau bilang kita akan bertarung bersama? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan berbohong kan?"

"Hahaha... aku berhasil menipumu, anak muda!"

Ini adalah kebohonganku yang pertama dan terakhir.

"Lan Fan memiliki Philosopher's Stone di tangannya. Bawa itu dan pulanglah!"

"Tunggu... Greed...!"

"Sekarang! Lan Fan!" teriakku. Tanpa perlu kujelaskan, gadis pengawal Ling itu sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia segera memotong lengan Father yang menancap di dada Ling. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku terhisap sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Father.

Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi berbagi tubuh denganku. Pulanglah ke Xing dan jadilah raja yang baik, Ling Yao.

Saat aku merasuk ke dalam tubuh Father, aku mengubahnya menjadi material yang rapuh. Bantuan terakhir yang bisa kulakukan agar semua pertarungan ini cepat berakhir.

Menyadari aksiku yang merugikan dirinya, Father menarikku keluar dari tubuhnya dan melemparku ke atas.

'Sial! Cuma sampai di sini...' pikirku. Aku melihat ke bawah dan mendapati dua orang pemuda sedang melihat ke arahku.

Cih, kenapa Ling dan si pendek itu memasang wajah seperti itu?

# # #

"Yang namanya teman itu, terikat oleh jiwa! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa?"

# # #

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi teman kami? Kalau kau tidak punya tempat tujuan, ikutlah bersama kami."

# # #

Sial, di saat-saat seperti ini kenapa aku malah teringat hal-hal bodoh! Ling dan si pendek itu benar-benar...

Namaku Greed.

Selama ini aku selalu menginginkan banyak hal dan tidak pernah merasa puas. Tapi kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya aku berkata,

"Sudah cukup. Ya, sudah cukup. Aku sudah tidak menginginkan apapun lagi."

Selamat tinggal, teman.

_owari_

AN: Setelah maraton nonton Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, entah mengapa aku ingin menulis fanfic tentang Greed. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak berhasil mendeskripsikan dengan baik. Dan tampaknya fanfic ini agak sulit dimengerti buat yang belum nonton animenya. Gomen ne...

Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. :)


End file.
